Portal Planto
Portal Planto is owned by MegaVile2004. Appearance He looks like Moonflower, Bonkchoy, and Shadow Flower in one, carrying a wand with a special multi-colored gem, which contains its abilities, also has a portal for it legs, implying it flies around. Its legs are never shown, probably cause he has no legs. It also has a Book in one of his hands and a Cape , he also has a portal in his head implying he can summon something there. Will appear to fight the Final Booter (Reap confirmed it) Stats Health - 3,000 Damage - 500 Evade - Very Fast Defense - 500 Speed - 100 History From the laboratory of Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon's(turned good) space station, made to help plants in any wars and the fight against the Booters, Portal Planto, given the powers to summon portals that bring out hypnotized zombies or plants from that world, he is not trained for strangers and will test them, eventually fighting them and working for them, reguardless if they won or not... And can try to convince Boot-legs to join the plants side Gallery Portal Planto.png | Concept Art Portal Planto HD.png Attacks 'Portal Blast' Shoots a chargable shot like Plasma Pea, but can also be Toxic, Fire, Ice, Water, Earth, Explosive, or Fice. 'Portal Summon' Summons a portal of any kind to summon a hypnotized plant or hypnotized zombies, or if scared or defending, from a different game. Friends *Portaleaf *Any plant and boot-leg rebelling against the Booter *Snowdrop (During the events of Friends Are Enemies) Enemies *Booters *Boot-legs except any betraying ones and BLCSD Family *Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon (turned good) as his creator Likes Galaxies, Universes, Worlds, and other Portal making plants (EG: Portaleaf at the moment) Dislikes Booters Boot-legs that don't betray Personality Shy like Shrinking Violet, as he was sent from the station, he tends to stay away from people as he doesn't want to be angry, but tends to test them if noticed... Invasion Edition: Fierce and determined like his father, but tends to fight the booters instead, wanting the war to end, sometimes convincing the boot-legs to come against the Booter Equipment *''Portal Staff, it can shoot Plasma Disruptor peas, toxic volley shots, Ice shots,Water Bombs, Earth balls, Fire Balls, Explosives , and Fice Shots, given equipment from Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon himself, but can also summon portals.'' Resistances and Weaknesses 'Resistances' *''Every Element and Explosives'' 'Weaknesses' *''Unhypnotizing things and portal closers'' Trivia/Facts *He is similar to TF2's Merasmus, talking a weird language indicating he will do something, has a staff-like wand, and can use explosives too. *He is possibly the first to try and persuade. *''He is the first to be made by a specific Boot-leg'' **''He is also the second thing to be created by a plant, the first being Boot-leg Snow Pea , from Snow pea. (Doom Snow Pea does not count)'' *He is one of the oldest but not too oldest characters MegaVile has, being the 2nd plant he made from the old PVZRP wiki... Quotes "Portalus Summonidus!" When about to summon a portal "Portalus Equalidus, (first word of world)us (second word of world) (BWB or NMT third word if chosen)" When specifying a world "Homingus, Explosiminidus!" When firing a Homing Missile "Wand Power, (Toxicitus, Explosividus, Firea Watero, Iceus, Earthologia, Disruptor, Ficeus, Portalus)!" When setting a mode on his wand. "You shall not interfere with my creator!" -When protecting his creator; BLCSD from someone dangerous "Booter, as my Master, or your servant ordered me, I shall destroy you and prove myself worthy of becoming a hero! "PORTAL POWER WINS!!!" - When winning "Please, you have to join us, think about it, what WILL the Booter DO with YOU and your friends after she is DONE with the domination? Throw you away? Dispose of you for replacements AKA robots, or just torture? Listen to me!" - Trying to persuade a boot-leg. "I'm glad you made the right choice, now lets stop that evil witch!" - Convinced boot-leg to fight on behalf of plants "Welp, it was worth a shot, guess you like doing things the hard way huh?"- Failed to convince (REFERENCE TO A SANS LINE) MOAR COMING SOON Category:MegaVile's Characters Category:Creations of BLCSD Category:Time Manipulator Category:Unknown Race Category:Characters Category:Owned by MegaVile Category:Archived